The Barbie in mermaid tale 3
by bk.3
Summary: She meets someone and is saving the world while she is trying to protect her siblings (triplets) from someone. Story takes her to a new dimension that is far away and another twist I am no yet to reveal (revelation read it and find out)


The Barbie in a mermaid tale 3 Merliah meet her father

Four years ago

When she was growing up, Break thought Merliah couldn't handle the facts. He said to Merliah that her parents died when she was a baby. She grew up as "super-surf champion." She also has two friends named Fallon and Hadley, and the trio loved to surf and Merliah was one of the competitors of the team Malibu. She always won every surfing competition, and that's why she is nicknamed the Queen of The Waves. She thought that she was a normal teenager, when she was really a mermaid princess and the daughter of the West Pacific ocean's queen.

One day, when she was in a surfing contest in Malibu her hair unexpectedly turned pink and she was able to breath underwater, and she was surprised to hear a pink, sparkly dolphin named Zuma talking. When she got home, Break told her the truth about her past, but she doesn't believe it. But when Zuma tells her that everything Break told her was true. Only Break didn't know that his son Rip, Meliah's father lived as a merman called Safrin in the South Atlantic Ocean. Rip actually faked his oven Death due to they were several very strong and mean guys wanted to kill yanks off the magical necklace given to her as a baby, it was revealed her mother was alive. So she comes with Zuma to Oceana, but just to see her mother to change her back to just a "normal" girl. Over the course of her adventure, however, she starts to accept her mermaid half. Merliah learns that, what makes you different may be your greatest strength.

Now Merliah is in a competition in Bahamas and Merliah won it. She beginns spinning Merillia and it didn't get unnoticed. Safrin was very surprised at that time and he was always thinking why that girl has the same yellow har just like as my wife Queen Clarissa, but still different because she had pink and Clarissa had blue. He wanted to meet her and introduce himself but he was very shy and a bit scared. He just relaxed a bit around her when he heard Clarissas name and he was even more sure when Merliah said grandfather to Break. Safrin got a little close and introduced himself. Break recognized his son right away and then he fainted. Merliah was all over her grandfather. What did you do? She was very angry. Safrin just left and after 2 min Break was coming too. Were did he go? He left because I yelled at him. Why is the World would you do such a thing Merliah? Who was he? asked Merliah her grandfather. Break answered: Your father Rip.

Meliah asked how is it possible? Break: I do not know but I will find out. Take Kylies necklas and wish on it to become a merman. Break: I would do it.

Break askes Kylie if he can borrow the necklas and she said of couse you can. He put it on at wished to become a merman. It happed, Break then dove down to Atlanicos and spoke to his son. Safrin was suprised to se his father and Break told him everything that happend after he died. Rip is happy now and wants to meet his daughter Merliah. Merliah hugged him hard and said dad we are going back tomorrow. Rip said I would like to come with you to Oceana. Merliah just said ok dad.

Three months later Clarissa and Rip had news to share with Merliah. Sweetheart you are going to have three siblings.

Merliah ohh my God and then she hugged her parents.

Six months later Clarissa gave birth to three sons. Rip Sonny Summers, Harry P Summers and Michael Felix Summers. All are born with legs and Merliah loved her brothers and grandfather needed to meet Them. Merliah told parents they Will be with grandfather til this is all over.

She has to protect her brothers from Griselda. Evil twin sister of Eris.

They are så much alike.

She needed to visit the destiny's again.

They said to her Crown of the lost Kings, crown dreamfish and Griselda' charm necklace.


End file.
